justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Want U Back
"Want U Back" by Cher Lloyd ft. Astro is featured on ''Just Dance 4'' (as a Wii U exclusive and as a DLC for the other consoles in the same game), ''Just Dance 2015'' (as a DLC for all consoles),'' Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited.'' Dancer The dancer is a woman with the following: * Short purple bobby hair * Teal blue pants * Light blue heels with a little of yellow * A muti-colored shirt (pink, neon blue and yellow) Background The dancer is standing on a checker-style platform with different shades of red. A large red spotlight shines in the background. Photographs of the dancer ruining various dance routines in the same game also rain down. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3: Lift your right arm and leg. 'Gold Move 4: '''Move your hands are around your head and moving back in a circle. Want U Back GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, & 3 Want U Back GM 4.png|Gold Move 4 Dance Quests Note that these ''Dance Quests ''are not available in the DLC version. * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Poser" Dance style * Get GOOD when "I want you back" is sung Trivia *Throughout the dance, there are pictures of the dancer ruining pictures of other dancers. The dancers are [[Maneater|''Maneater]], Rock Lobster, Superstition, Good Feeling, Asereje, We No Speak Americano and ''Cercavo Amore''.'' *In the chorus, there are three dots, but only "shhh" is heard. ** Even though "shhh" is heard, "shhh" is used to censor "s**t". *In the start of the chorus to the song, the dancer's poncho goes up very high. *On the Wii U, the dance style that the dance quests recommend is Poser. *This song came out as DLC for the other consoles on Christmas Day in 2012. *This is the second time posters of past dancers appear, the first was in [[Teenage Dream|''Teenage Dream]].'' *The dancer looks like Jessie J. *This dance was played in Cher Lloyd's music video for [[Oath|''Oath]]. This makes Want U Back the fourth Just Dance Routine to appear in a music video. The other songs to feature in music videos are ''Jailhouse Rock'' in Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale), Good Feeling in Beauty and a Beat by Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj, Hot Stuff in Last Friday Night by Katy Perry, What Makes You Beautiful in Maybe This Christmas by Shane Dawson, and Maps in the cover version of the same song by Max. *In the poster where the dancer ruins Cercavo Amore, it is only seen in the last chorus way back in the background. * In the Wii U version, it says "Just sound like a helicopter Brrrrrrrrrr..." But in other versions, it says, "Does this sound like a helicopter? Brrrrrrrrrr..." ** On Just Dance Now and 2015, it's "Just sound like a helicopter Brrrrrrrrrr..." for all consoles. * The dancer looks similar to the dancer in ''We Can't Stop''.'' * This is the first Cher Lloyd song in the series. It is succeeded by [[Oath|''Oath]], which is a DLC in the same game. * Earning all perfects on this song earns the player a score of 13003-13082. * On Just Dance 2015, for the Xbox 360, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4 (camera), less moves are counted for than on Just Dance 4. * This is the only Just Dance 4 song featured on Just Dance 2015 that was not in Just Dance 2014. * This is also the only Wii U exclusive song from Just Dance 4 that was available in other consoles. ** It is also the only one to return as a DLC in a future game. * There are two types of the fourth gold move in the pictograms in the ''Just Dance Now'' files, the one with the arrow and the one without the arrow. ** The one without the arrow would be a beta element. *There is a glitch whenever the song is present in a Just Sweat mode; whenever the player plays the song, no calories will be counted for. The sweat bar on the top will still be taken in account, however. This is the also the case with Domino. *The background during the bridge is recycled from "Run The Show". Gallery wantuback.jpg|Want U Back wantubackpic.jpg|Pictures of Asereje and Rock Lobster wantuback2.png|Pictures of Superstition and Maneater wantuback3.png|Pictures of Good Feeling and We No Speak Americano wantuback4.png|Cercavo Amore with other pics wub.png|The Pictograms Want U Back Beta GM.png|Beta version of gold move 4 wantuback_cover@2x.jpg Screenshot 2014-10-10-20-02-20-1-1.png Want U Back Dancer.png WantYouBackDLC2015.jpg WUBruinsAmore.png|Cercavo Amores poster wantubackmenu.png WantUBackinactive.png WantUBackactive.png WantUBack.jpg screenlg8.jpg Want U Back in oath.png|Want U Back's appearance in the music video for Oath 411.png|Just Dance 2016 avatar Videos File:Cher Lloyd - Want U Back ft. Astro File:Just Dance 4 - Want U Back - 5* Stars File:Want U Back - Cher Lloyd ft. Astro Just Dance Now 5* Stars File:Want U Back - Cher Lloyd ft. Astro - Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:DLC's Category:Console Exclusives Category:Solo Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs that appear in music videos Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with glitches Category:Just Dance 4 DLC's Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited